Bouncefire
|pastaffie = Rogue |namest = Rogue: Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl = Bounce Bouncekit Bouncepaw Bouncefire |familyt = Mother: Brother: Sister: Half-Brother: Half-Sisters: |familyl = Clovertail Rockshade Tinycloud Sandypaw Birdpaw, Honeypaw |mentor = Patchfoot |aaps=Blossompaw |livebooks = Firestar's Quest, SkyClan's Destiny, The Rescue, Beyond the Code, Ravenpaw's Farewell }} Bouncefire is a ginger tom. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Firestar's Quest :Bounce is born to a rogue named Clover, along with his siblings, Rock and Tiny. :Bounce and his family are being attacked by a fox, but they are saved by Sharpclaw, Firestar, and Sandstorm. After the incident, Clover decides to join SkyClan, primarily for protection. Shortly after that, Bounce and his siblings earn their Clan names, Bouncekit, Tinykit, and Rockkit. :While in the nursery, Bouncekit is noted as being the most troublesome and adventurous of all the kits, which gets him and his siblings in trouble numerous times. While exploring, Bouncekit and his siblings find the Whispering Cave. While he rediscovers the cave, he gets swept into the river and almost drowns. He is saved by his mother, who can swim extremely well. Because of the trouble he caused, no one believes him about the cave. Soon, he and the other kits start spreading rumors of scary things in the caves, and they are discouraged when Firestar takes a patrol in to investigate. :When Petal and her kits come to stay, Bouncekit and his siblings jump around, yowling about how they are not the smallest anymore. When Petal explains to her kits that they are not really Clan cats and that they just need a place to stay, Bouncekit wonders if that is why they don't have the suffix of 'kit' at the end of their names. :After Leafstar becomes SkyClan's new leader, she makes Bouncekit an apprentice giving him Patchfoot as a mentor and awarding him his new name, Bouncepaw. SkyClan's Destiny :Bouncepaw is initially spotted by Leafstar playing with his siblings, Rockpaw and Tinypaw, before their warrior ceremony. After some deliberation whether or not to wait for the daylight warriors, as they have not appeared yet, the ceremony takes place and he earns the name Bouncefire. The daylight warriors arrive soon after and are unhappy about missing the ceremony. Snookpaw, who really admires Bouncefire, is especially disappointed to have missed the ceremony, as he had wanted to be the first to call his warrior name. The young cat states that he wishes for Bouncefire to be his mentor instead of Billystorm. :For his first task as a warrior, he is sent on border patrol with Sparrowpelt and Ebonyclaw. He is noted to be among the Clan cats that are hostile to the daylight warriors. :He is later chosen to go with Leafstar to explore the dens higher up to cliff. He offers to go to the dens at the top, boasting that he can climb up there well, but is told that the entire patrol could manage it. Upon reaching the top, he sneezes because of the dust, but begins to help clean the den out. Leafstar notes that Bouncefire does not have the physical characteristics that SkyClan descendants have: long legs and hard paw pads. :The day after his vigil with his littermates, their arguing awakens the Clan as they try to decide on the best place to hunt. Sharpclaw solves the problem quickly by sending all three of them on different patrols. He later runs into Harveymoon and Macgyver as they are leaving the camp after being punished for being rude to Sharpclaw and is astonished at the news. He is included with the patrol attacking the Twoleg. In the SkyClan and the Stranger Arc The Rescue :When Leafstar, Echosong, and Billystorm come back to camp after collecting herbs, Bouncefire and two other warriors are seen searching for their apprentices, as well as Plumwillow and Nettlesplash. They spot the young cats coming into the gorge, and when they come to where the warriors are, Bouncefire demands to know why they disappeared then came back with mangled fresh-kill. Nettlesplash apologizes that they got a little carried away when they caught it, and Bouncefire orders them to wash the pigeon scent off in the pool, before attracting foxes. :Later, after Leafstar is captured inside the Twoleg Nest, Bouncefire is on the patrol that attempt to save her but are unsuccessful. Beyond the Code :Bouncefire and Rockshade approach Ebonyclaw, Harveymoon, and Billystorm, who are lying together in the shade. Rockshade starts an argument with the daylight-warriors, and Bouncefire backs him up, betting that two Clan-born warriors could live on the food one daylight-warrior gobbles down every day. Harveymoon retorts scornfully that he did not realize his eating habits upset him so much, and he threatens to never return to the gorge. Bouncefire says that would suit him just fine. Harveymoon retaliates asking what kind of name Bouncefire is, anyway, and Bouncefire replies that it was a better name than Harveymoon's. Bouncefire backs down when Leafstar stops the argument. That night, Bouncefire is seen when Sharpclaw assigns hunting patrols. Bouncefire also appears during the Gathering, where he happily talks to other SkyClan cats. In the Novellas Ravenpaw's Farewell : Trivia *He is mistakenly shown to have a white underbelly in ''Beyond the Code. Character Pixels Kin Members Mother: :Clovertail: Brother: :Rockshade: Sister: :Tinycloud: Half-Brother: :Sandypaw: Half-Sisters: :Birdpaw: :Honeypaw: Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations de:Hoppelfeuerru:Скоросветfr:Nuage de Pucefi:Pompputassu Category:Males Category:SkyClan Cat Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:Warriors Category:Beyond the Code characters Category:Minor Character Category:Mentors Category:Ravenpaw's Farewell Characters